victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Broken Glass
Broken Glass é a música cantada por Robbie em The Diddly-Bops e também ela é cantada por ele no TheSlap. Na vida real A música está no CD de Victorious. A versão do CD é diferente das do episódio e a do TheSlap, ela é maior e as letras da versão do CD e da versão do TheSlap são diferentes. Letra Versão do CD de Victorious It's fun to run It's fun to play It's fun to make things out of clay. It's fun to fill your car with gas. It's fun to break... Things made of glass. It's fun to spray yourself with mace It's fun to squeeze your mother's face It's fun to mow your daddy's grass It's fun to break... Things made of glass. But broken glass can cut your hand And then you'll bleed across the land. Ask any woman, child or man about the dangers... Of broken glass. Of broken glass. I like nice girls with gum disease I like to tickle people's knees Don't tell me no, Just tell me yes. And then we'll break... Things made of glass. Sometimes I put on special pants, And then I board a plane to France, When I arrive I start to Dance. And then I break... Things made of Glass Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass, So whatcha gonna do about it? HUH? But broken glass will tell you lies. Bleed your soul and blind your eyes. Just like a lemon with a side of fries. You better be aware,, of broken glass.. of broken glass.. Harmonica solo! Mmm, children that glass, sure looks delicious, doesn't it? But you can't eat it. 'Cause broken glass is not a food So don't you listen to some dude Who says put cheese on broken glass And make a sand-a-witch... Out of broken glass! Let's sing a song about broken glass I'll help you write it after class There is no song that could surpass This song we sing About broken glass. Versão cantada no TheSlap It's fun to run It's fun to play It's fun to make things out of clay. It's fun to fill your car with gas. It's fun to break... Things made of glass. But broken glass can cut your hand And then you'll bleed across the land. Ask any woman, child or man About the danger you will pass With broken glass With broken glass But broken glass is not a food So don't you listen to some dude Who says put cheese on broken glass And make a sand-a-witch... Out of broken glass 'Cause broken glass isn't good for your tummy I know you think it's kind of yummy Don't eat that glass, don't be a dummy Stay in school and don't eat broken glass Don't eat broken glass Let's sing a song about broken glass I'll help you write it after class There is no song that could surpass This song we sing About broken glass. Harmonica solo! Let's sing a song about broken glass I'll help you write it after class There is no song that could surpass This song we sing About broken glass. Versão cantada na vesão dublada de Os Diddly-Bops ' É legal correr É legal brincar Fazer coisas de massinha Encher o tanque do seu carro É legal quebrar... Coisas de vidro Caco de vidro corta a sua mão Vai sangrar pra todo lado então você Caco de vidro não é comida Então não escute se alguém disser Coloque queijo no caco de vidro E faça um sanduíche... De caco de vidro Que tal uma música de caco de vidro Eu posso te ajudar depois da aula Não tem música melhor do que essa que a gente canta... Sobre caco de vidro E o solo de gaita! 'Versão cantada na versão em inglês de Os Diddly-Bops It's fun to run It's fun to play It's fun to make things out of clay. It's fun to fill your car with gas. It's fun to break... Things made of glass. But broken glass can cut your hand And then you'll bleed across the land and But broken glass is not a food So don't you listen to some dude Who says put cheese on broken glass And make a sand-a-witch... Out of broken glass Let's sing a song about broken glass I'll help you write it after class There is no song that could surpass This song we sing About broken glass. Harmonica solo! Vídeos Versão do CD de Victorious http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgZ995XqEYg Versão do TheSlap http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNWoJ8GoYm0&feature=related http://origin.www.theslap.com/clips/robbie-sings-broken-glass Versão do episódio Em inglês http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH5H3C4jrhg 'Em português ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dc-37d35zg&feature=related (Falta a parte "que tal uma música sobre caco de vidro...") Categoria:Músicas Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Robbie Shapiro